


I Don’t Wanna See You With Her

by Lenna



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, Tumblr Prompt, broken-up sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: It’s been months and her words from that night still echo in her head, like a wound that never heals.I can’t do this anymore.





	I Don’t Wanna See You With Her

**Author's Note:**

> Sanvers song prompt "I don't wanna see you with her" from anonymous user at Tumblr.  
> Angst and short.

A fight, a stupid fight and Maggie’s rash decisions were all it took for them to fall apart. She could have gone back the next morning, she could have replied to Alex’s calls and texts, she could have listened for once, she could have tried… But she’s always been too stubborn for her own good.

It’s been months and her words from that night still echo in her head, like a wound that never heals.

_I can’t do this anymore._

But as much as Maggie tried to convince herself that she did the right thing, that she couldn’t bear anymore the way Alex defies Death itself without a single thought about who she’d be leaving behind, her heart refuses to forget.

And now it’s breaking all over again.

Because Alex has healed. Alex has moved on.

 

_They say you have a new love._

_I'm happy for you, love_

_I just don't wanna meet her_

M’gann knew. She knew and waited to tell Maggie until the very last moment, because she knows her too well, and didn’t want to give her friend the opportunity to find an excuse and skip the wedding. The moment the words _she’s with someone_ left the Martian’s mouth, every single scenario that Maggie had imagined, where she and Alex ended up the day together and in love again, came crashing down with the weight of reality.

Maggie promised M’gann that she’d come to the wedding. She didn’t say anything about not being bitter and standoffish.

She’s first seen her at the church, sitting next to the central aisle, while she watched the bride’s walk towards the altar.

M’gann said her name is Lucy, and that she and Alex go way back, that she’s a big fish at the DEO, and really close with the Danvers sisters and the rest of the group. Maggie wonders why she’s never heard a word about this _Lucy._

 

_I don't wanna see her face_

_Resting in your embrace_

_Her feet standing in my place_

 

It’s when she sees them at the dance floor that Maggie starts to crumble.

It should be her the one with her arms around Alex waist, the one to put that content smile in Alex’s lips, the one to whisper in her ear how beautiful she looks today.

 

_It hasn't been that long_

_Since I was the one in your arms._

“You should stop drinking.”

“Not happening,” Maggie replies, avoiding James’ hand trying to catch her glass.

 

_I don't like being sober_

_That's when it hits me it's over_

_Although it was my choice_

“Maggie, please, do not fuck this up.”

“Ha, funny thing, I think I’ve done that already.”

“Can’t you keep it together until tomorrow?” He asks, concerned, “It’s M’gann and J’onn’s day.”

“I shouldn’t be here.” She takes a sip of her glass of champagne and smiles bitterly, “I don’t even know why I came.”

“Because they’re still your friends, and M’gann wanted you here. It doesn’t matter what happened between you and Alex. You’re still part of this family.”

“No, I’m not. I ran away when things got hard.”

“She doesn’t hate you.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Maggie keeps staring absently at the couple dancing, “Is she happy?”

“I think she is.”

Maggie, peeling her eyes off from the dancing floor, turns around and leaves her glass at the nearest table, before whispering a faint _good_.

Half an hour later, she decides it’s time to go home and sleep it off, but first she needs to go to the bathroom. When she leaves the stall, the last thing she expected to find is Alex’s reflection staring at her.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Maggie replies.

“How have you been?”

She knows that Alex is trying to be polite, but there’s too much alcohol in Maggie’s body to let her act like the adult she’s supposed to be.

“For what I’ve seen, not as well as you.”

“You don’t have the right to say that to me.” Alex says, all the pleasantries gone, “You’re the one who left.”

“How long did you wait? A month? Two?”

“Don’t do this, Maggie.” She warns.

“Do what? Say the truth?” Maggie continues, “Was she at the door the moment I left, ready to pick up the pieces?”

“Yes, she was!” Alex shouts, “She was! And I’m grateful that she didn’t let me push her away, that she stayed even knowing that I’m difficult, that I’m self-destructive and selfish,” She says, throwing back at Maggie the words she said to Alex the night she left, “I’m grateful because she stayed even knowing that I couldn’t love her the way I loved you!”

 _Loved_ , past tense.

 “I finally feel like myself again,” Alex continues, this time with a more composed tone, “I feel whole, and strong, not like a child with a broken heart, and you are not going to ruin that today.”

 

_I can't shake your calm voice_

_Saying you found one_

_That makes you feel as strong_

_And helps you through hard times_

_'Cause that job was once mine_

 

There’s nothing more to say, only one more thing to do.

 

Leave.

 

_'Cause I don't wanna see you with her._


End file.
